Thoughtful
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: Cronus stays in bed with a sick Kankri. Cronkri. One-shot.


"The thing about going to sleep while you're sick," Kankri started, before a string of coughs bubbled out of his chest. Cronus slapped him on the back, and he doubled over to spit into the basin beside his recuperacoon. He wiped his lips and cleared his throat. "My apologies."

Cronus nodded.

"As I was saying— you go to sleep, feeling fine and relieved, only to wake up—" He held back a cough. "and find that your symptoms are _worse _than before. What does this—" He cleared his throat. "Say about the essentiality of sleeping?"

He frowned, looking at him with sad eyes as he stroked his hair. "You shouldn't speak so much."

And he just laughed. But his laughter sounded more like he was dying, and soon turned into coughing. His eyes took on a yellow-ish hue and he shivered, sinking deeper into the sopor. "Thank you for staying," he croaked. "But you don't need to."

"I want to," he said, voice as soft as he could make it. He climbed in beside him, massaging Kankri's neck with cool, gentle hands. The slime reached their shoulders. "If I don't stay, I'll get too worried—anxious. Anxious is a better word."

Kankri closed his eyes and smiled. "You are too sweet." He took a deep breath and squirmed uncomfortably.

He ran his fingers through his lover's curly hair, and stroked his candy corn-patterned horns gently, watching for his reaction.

The other shivered. "Cronus," he breathed, eyes shutting closed. "I'm sick; _none_ of that."

Cronus smirked and placed a kiss on his temple. "Just curious if you're sensitive even when you're sick."

He gave a weak, "hah," and said, "I _know_ what you were trying to do." He coughed. "We'll do that after I recover, I promise. Since you're so thoughtful, staying with me."

He grinned and nuzzled into his neck. "You don't need to if you don't want to." He kissed him on his jugular, feeling his pulse under his lips, along with his fever. "You are so hot," he commented, alarmed.

Kankri groaned. "I hope you mean temperature-wise."

Cronus pulled away and nodded. "I do." He put a hand to his forehead. "You shore this is just the flu? Maybe we ought to get you to the doctor's…"

He shook his head and put an arm around Cronus, who sank back down into the sopor. "No, I'll be fine. As long as you're here."

His cheeks heated up—Kankri was hardly ever this sweet—, but he was still worried. "Alright…" He figured that if things got worse, he'd call over a doctor, or he'd get his father to bring him to a hospital. Things would work out. But then again there were the chances that they wouldn't, that this was more than just the flu or a cold. He put an arm around the red blood, rubbing circles on his back.

"I _know_ that you're still thinking about it," Kankri said, peeping at him through a half-lidded eye. Nothing got past Kankri, did it.

Cronus adjusted them both so they floated horizontally in the sopor, and hugged him tight around his waist. "Nothing wrong with being concerned," he whispered in his ear.

He nodded and grumbled sleepily.

"Get well soon…" With that, he brushed his lips against Kankri's. He really was so warm. He probably just wasn't used to fevers, since he usually never got sick, but damn, he was anxious.

"You shouldn't kiss me," Kankri scolded lightly; he had little strength left for lectures—well, long ones. "You might catch my illness."

"Then we'll just lay together all night," Cronus said, smiling and closing his eyes. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Not if we're both _sick,_" he insisted, although he gave an amused scoff.

"How about—" He kissed him on the nose, and then on the eyelids.

Kankri gave a satisfied hum and cuddled into his chest. "That's quite fine."

Cronus pulled him closer against him, putting a leg around his lover's. "Hey, I was thinking about us moving in together. What'dya think?" He slipped a hand under his shirt and rubbed the pad of his thumb against his bare back. He got no response. "Kankri?" Still nothing. He laughed, and then sighed. "You better not be faking just to get out of talkin' about the topic," he joked. But it seemed like he really was fast asleep.

Oh, well.

He dug his nose into Kankri's hair. It smelled like lavender, since he'd insisted on taking a shower despite being sick. He had to admit, it was a good choice. He felt Kankri stir, but only to nuzzle against him. He sighed in elation. And although he knew that Kankri couldn't hear, he spoke softly against his lover's locks.

"No matter what happens, I'll stay with you, because you are the best thing that ever happened to me and…" He took in a breath, letting his eyes flutter closed. "I am… so flushed for you."

* * *

**(A/N) Well, this was random, and mostly sprouted from me getting sick. (I'm fine now, though, so don't worry.) But aww this is pretty cute. It's okay for a light read, I suppose. Light and fluffly. I really like CronKri teehee can't blame me~ xP Anyhow, hope you liked it! Do review, *dramatic voice* because reviews fill the soul. Critique is warmly welcomed as well!  
**

**Warmest regards,**

**Nell **


End file.
